Sam Manson
Samantha "Sam" Manson is one of Danny's best friends. She is a self-proclaimed goth and is fascinated with the subliminal and netherworldly, and is a very outspoken ultra-recyclo-vegetarian (she doesn't eat anything with a face). Her parents are extremely wealthy, having inherited from the great inventor of the deli toothpick cellophane-twirling device; although she keeps this a secret with only her two best friends knowing; she'd rather earn real friends instead of dealing with the popularity and fake friendships that come with wealth. Sam has an often strained relationship with her folks due to their optimistic, colorful personality as opposed to her darker outlook on life. History Sam's got into her fair share of troubles and adventure, ranging from being turned breifly into a ghost dragon when wearing the Amulet of Prince Aragon when Paulina gave it to Sam, thinking it was hers, to accidentally wishing away Danny Phantom's existence to nearly being a bride to Prince Aragon to getting possessed by Undergrowth. She is responsible for designing the "DP" emblem on Danny's outfit and has known Tucker and Danny from since at least the second grade. Appearance See Also: Sam Manson/Clothes '' Sam wears purple lipstick and has short black hair with a small ponytail at the top of her head held back by a green hair tie. Her usual clothing consists of a black choker around her neck while her upper body consists of a black tank top exposing her midriff with a purple oval in the center. Her lower body consists of a black skirt with a green crosshatch design, purple stockings, and black combat boots. She also has a pair of black bracelets around her wrists. Sam has however been seen in a wide variety of outfits, ranging from a goth style black and purple ball gown to a pink princess dress with hearts and even one of the orange Fenton jumpsuits. At one point, she has fake vampire fangs. Personality Her personality is seemingly less dreary than the stereotypical "goth" persona usually shown. Based on how Sam conducts herself, it would be more fair to say that she labels herself a goth more as an outlet for her independence and individuality than as an embrace of how the stereotypical goth is presumed to behave-as such; she is often livid over the wider range of popular materials. Sam has also openly admitted to being a "cat person" and goes by the name of "'Chaos'" in the ''Doomed video game. She is a fan of punk, metal, and techno/electronica music, monster movies--with her favorites being female monsters Femalien, Terminatra, and Nightmerica (all based or parodied on various male monster and/or horror films)--and Akira Kurosawa's samurai films. Sam has a collection of old vinyl punk-rock records from the 70s and 80s. She comes from a Jewish background (hinted when her grandmother called her "bubeleh" and eventually revealed in the Christmas special). In spite of her wealthy upbringing by her parents, Sam is not so much spoiled as she is bossy and can sometimes be hypocritical. Sam forces her Ultra-Recyclo Vegetarian diet on the entirety of Casper High, despite her claims of individuality. She advises Danny against using his ghost powers for abusing bullies, but in another episode, she suggests that he uses them to scare away people from buying environmentally-threatening trucks.6 It is clear that she would do anything she could to help him during his numerous battles with his enemies as well as keep him out of trouble and has often been the one out of Danny's two best friends to take whatever risk necessary to save/help Danny, as well as being willing to take the blame for things (like the destruction of the mini-golf course and the start of the food fight, both happening in "''Kindred Spirits''") to cover for Danny. Out of the three, Sam's also the most rational and mature, often thinking on a realistic level compared to Danny and Tucker as well as pointing out to Danny to focus more on ghost training and hunting. Sam in certain ways is actually the most enthusiastic of the three when it comes to Danny's powers and their potential. Many times when Danny expresses his desire to be rid of his powers and have a "normal" teen life, Sam voices her distaste for the idea. In "''Phantom Planet''" when Danny voluntarily gives up his powers, she tells him that she's disappointed in his desire to be just like everybody else and tells him that she had been proud to be helping him when he was doing something good, and that she refuses to "sit on the sidelines" and doesn't know how he can. Sam also reveals at this time that when Danny was protecting Amity Park, she felt safe knowing that there was someone out there doing the right thing, but with him no longer fighting ghosts, she's not sure what will happen. However expressive she may be though, Sam still harbors her inner-most feelings inside, especially her secret crush on Danny which she has trouble revealing (more often than not, this is trouble for her as other girls slowly warm up to him). Toward the end of the series Sam's feelings become more obvious, as evidenced by the fact that Tucker clues in to the fact that she likes Danny before Danny himself realizes it. Danny and Sam have finally had their first real kiss in "Phantom Planet" and are now an official couple. Romance Both Danny and Sam have constantly denied any romantic attractions with one another throughout the series, both being called lovebirds by other characters, and usually denying the statement at the same exact time. Sam's affection for Danny is quite obvious to most of the other characters on the show, particularly later in the series, often portraying jealousy whenever Danny is with another girl and stuttering to confess her feelings frequently. There is also the fact that Danny is extremely attracted to Paulina (a popular, shallow, but very beautiful girl) who detests him but is in love with his ghostly alter ego19 (although later episodes seem to indicate that Danny may slowly be getting over his crush on her). Danny has also built up a friendship and romance with Valerie Gray (who likes the human Danny, but hates his ghost self), though that eventually ended as well.15 Sam's issue stems from the fact that she is often too shy or afraid to tell Danny her true feelings for reasons of her own. Her only level of intimate interactions with Danny during the series were the two "fake-out make-outs", both to create a distraction and avoid danger (the first planned by Sam while the second by Danny). In both instances, the two seemed to enjoy it, although they later become embarrassed by these intimate moments.46 Sam at one point fell for a new goth kid named Gregor, who claims he is from Hungary, but later dumps him when he turns out to be a fake (he is actually from Michigan with his actual name as Elliot). It is during this episode that Danny shows many signs of being jealous of "Gregor" and Sam's relationship, and admits that he is unsure of whether or not he likes her as more than a friend.16 She and Danny continued to exhibit many signs of a romance throughout Season Three, including having the same dream where they both dreamt they were a couple in the "''Frightmare''" episode.20 In the series finale they kiss twice (once at the South Pole, and once back in Amity Park when Danny gives Sam the infamous "Was''"'' ring) and officially become a couple.21 Relationships Danny and Sam.jpg 1256727329 cd7af8c280.jpg Danny-x-Sam-danny-phantom-7569370-801-592.jpg Dannyfakeoutmakeoutvq9.gif Love2.jpg Danny Fenton Throughout the series, Danny considers Sam to be one of his best friends. The two frequently quarrel, but they gradually realize their feelings for each other. By the end of the series finale, they are boyfriend and girlfriend. It is also revealed that Sam has feelings for Danny even before Danny realizes his feelings for her. In "''Double Cross My Heart''", Sam cringes when Tucker asks her if she knows how it feels to like someone she couldn't date. Ironically, Danny asks her this question because he feels that way about his enemy, Valerie Gray. Sam's feelings for Danny stem from her admiration of his heroism and that he uses his powers for good. Sam serves as Danny's love interest. In Planet Phantom They Kissed twice (At the end) Proving their actual feelings for each-other. Tucker Foley Sam also considers Tucker her best friend, but the two are quite opposites (his meat habits as opposed to her vegetarian habits, his lighthearted behavior to her more down-to-earth method) and they often bicker over even the mundane reasons. She also sometimes considers him to be an annoyance, but is shown to still enjoy his company. Even breaking up with Gregor because of how he insulted Tucker behind his back in '' Double Cross My Heart . In the episode "Life Lessons", Tucker and Sam are parents for a flour sack for a school project. At some point in the episode, Tucker is about to leave when he kissed the flour sack and accidentally Sam. Jazz Fenton Sam originally had no relationship with Jazz. Upon Jazz's admittance of her knowledge of Danny's ghost powers, Jazz begins to assist Tucker, Sam, and Danny in capturing the various ghosts which attack Amity Park. Near the end of the series in the episode "Girls' Night Out," Sam gains respect for Jazz's ghost-fighting abilities when her plan to rescue Amity Park from the allied Spectra, Ember McLain, and Kitty is successful. Both of them work together without disagreement in the later episodes and try to keep Danny's secret from everyone. Elliot First introduced in "Double Cross My Heart," his only appearance in the series, Elliot attempts to impress Sam in order to date her. He disguises himself as a Hungarian foreign exchange student and tells Sam he is a goth and an Ultra-Recyclo Vegetarian. Danny, suspicious of his claims, follows him and Sam on a date one night using his invisibility power and begins to suspect him of associating with The Guys in White (since he wears all white like they do, even though he states that white is the new black in Hungary). This upsets Sam and she considers actually dating Elliot. However, Elliot accidentally reveals his identity as a womanizing American teen from Michigan, and Sam loses interest in him. Prince Aragon In "[[Beauty Marked|''Beauty Marked]]" Prince Aragon wishes to have a human bride, so he sends his sister, Dorathea (A.K.A. Dora), to find a suitable woman via a beauty pageant. Danny becomes the judge of the pageant and accidentally chooses Sam as the winner. Sam is transported to Aragon's castle where she undergoes training to be his wife and queen. Danny and Tucker eventually rescue her, along with Aragon's sister's help. However, in a manner typical of some villains who desire a queen, he unfortunately treats Samantha in a very misogynistic manner. Undergrowth Undergrowth, a plant ghost, overshadowed Sam and became her "father" once he took over Amity Park. He turned her into his daughter/second-in-command because of her love towards nature. He went as far as giving her plant-related powers to serve as a new "mother" for Undergrowth's plant children, although she was mind-controlled by him the whole time. Powers and Abilities Former Ghost Powers Since Sam is a normal human being, she usually doesn't have any ghost power; despite this she, in several episodes, has shown different kinds of ghost powers, usually because of an outer source, either because of a ghost object or because of another ghost. Till the date she has shown: *'Dragon Transformation (former)': in the episode "Parental Bonding", while having the amulet of the Princess Dorathea, she had the same powers that the princess has. When she gets angry she becomes a dragon having these powers: **'Flight:' Either because Sam is a dragon or a ghost (maybe even both) she is able to fly at great speed. **'Green ghost fire breath:' Due to her dragon nature, she is able to breathe green ghost fire from the mouth. **'Superhuman strength': Possibly due to her size, she is strong enough to punch Danny more than 50 yards away and lift the grades of the stadium with incredible ease. **'Superhuman endurance': When Sam was a dragon, she was able to survive several attacks from Danny without any further damage, even able to get up after being knocked out by Danny without any problem. Chlorokinesis (plant control) (former): In the episode and the video game "Urban Jungle" while being under the control of Undergrowth, Sam was seen completely controlling all types of botanical life. To what extent is unknown, but she was able to use them to capture Danny in their brief fight. Levitation (former): In the episode "Doctor's Disorders", Sam was bitten by a ghost mosquito and was able to fly, though she wasn't able to control it, and she had to be stopped by the ceiling. Abilities Among her normal abilities she has: *'Fenton's weaponry mastery: '''While regularly, Sam does not have any paranormal power, she is skilled with the Fenton Weaponry. She, along with Tucker, is often shown using the Fenton Thermos with great aim. Sam has also been shown to be capable of wielding the Bazooka's well enough to be able to aim and fire rapidly. Sam is often seen using the Specter Defector on numerous occasions. *'Paranormal and mythology knowledge: Due to being a goth, Sam is quite knowledgeable on dark or evil artifacts. Sam was the only one to recognize Pandora's Box when the Box Ghost used it against them. Sam is also the one responsible (albeit indirectly) for the Fright Knight appearing as it was her who told Danny about him. *'''Multilingual skill: Like Danny, Sam learned how to speak Esperanto in case they met with Wulf again. She has also displayed some knowledge of French, Italian, and Japanese, between other languages in the episode Urban Jungle. Quotes Reign Storm *Tucker: "Hey Val? Isn't that the same Val that's usually on a jet sled trying to paste Danny?" : Sam: "Yep, and apparently next week we're having cookies with Skulker." *"Doesn't anyone in this town drive a compact car?" Trivia *She originally was supposed to have a 'psychic connection' with Danny that would let one know where the other one was; however, this was nixed right before the premiere, since Danny already had ghost powers and Sam had other attributes; Butch Hartman didn't want them to seem too developed already. This connection is hinted at numerous times through out the series when Danny and Sam have the same reaction or response to situations/comments, but is typically brushed off as merely being a case of long time friends thinking alike. *She, along with Tucker Foley, has been in all but one episode of the entire series. *December is the only month that Sam is in a happy mood, due to the winter holidays. *Sam's favorite female monsters are all on loose parody of the male monsters: Femalien- Alien and Predators, Terminatra- The Terminator, and Nightmerica- Freddy Kruger. *Of all of Danny's crushes, Sam is the only one who likes Danny as both Fenton and Phantom, and not just either one of them. *Sam appears to have different bedrooms throughout the series (See: Season one episode 2 and episode 20) *According from 2005 Nickelodeon magazine Ultimate Enemy edition; Sam's interests are horror films, sci-fi, and Japanese anime *Sam had at least 10 different outfits in the series. *Sam can speak Esperanto. *Sam's outfit when under Undergrowth's possession bears a resemblance to Maleficent from Sleeping Beauty. *Sam's ponytail resembles Tootie's pigtails from The Fairly OddParents!. . es:Samantha Manson Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Ghost Hunters